Typical automotive fuel systems have a fuel delivery assembly mounted within and received through an opening in an upper wall of a fuel tank of a vehicle. A typical fuel delivery assembly may include a mounting flange for mounting to the upper wall of the fuel tank, multiple spaced-apart posts fixed to the mounting flange, and a reservoir housing connected to the mounting flange by the posts. The typical fuel delivery assembly may also include various conduits and wires extending through the mounting flange and terminating in connections to various components of the assembly, a fuel level sender mounted to the reservoir housing to measure the level of fuel in the fuel tank, and a fuel pump carried by the reservoir housing and having an inlet relatively adjacent a lower wall of the fuel tank to draw fuel from the fuel tank and deliver the fuel under pressure to an engine of the vehicle.
Currently, many fuel pump assemblies must be specifically designed to suitably match the height of the fuel tanks in which the assemblies are mounted. This is because every vehicle type requires a fuel tank of unique height, wherein the distance between the lower and upper walls of the fuel tank may be significantly different from one tank design to another or from one tank chamber to another in the case of saddle-type fuel tanks with dual chambers. But custom designing many different fuel pump assemblies may not be the most cost effective approach.